


unaware i'm tearing you asunder

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Lesbian AU, Nonbinary Will Graham, Will Graham Uses They/Them Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will gives in to temptation and visits Hannibal.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 45
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Genprompt Bingo Round 17, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	unaware i'm tearing you asunder

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** woman  
>  **gen prompt bingo:** formidable  
>  **femslashficlets tarot table:** the devil
> 
> people were being lesbophobic on tumblr dot com so i decided to write hannigram as lesbians.
> 
> enjoy!

Will stares at the letter in front of them for what feels like years. They read it, of course they do, over and over again until the words burn on their retinas. All they want is to move on, to not have to deal with the truth of their feelings for Hannibal Lecter. They got married, for Christ's sake, to another woman — a normal woman, a woman whom they love, a woman who they know to trust. There is no light therapy and there are no tubes and there is no death and there is nothing bad about anything about Molly.

Molly is perfect. Molly is normal. Molly is good.

But temptation calls their name, overwhelming them, putting them onto a chokehold. They want to ignore all of it, to tell Jack that there is no way they will go back into the field. To look at that man in the eye and say that they are happy now, that they are happier than they ever were before.

But they know they won't. They know they will fall for it, even as they throw the letter onto the fireplace, it burning up. They watch it impassively, and they go to Molly.

(There is a certain fond memory to realizing that Hannibal was the one to frame them for murder. The way their breath caught in their chest as they realized what was happening — that Hannibal had been the one to drive them to this point. It's almost funny, looking back at it, how sexism warped their view of the Chesapeake Ripper for so long — it wasn't until the proof was right in their face that they realized _oh, the Ripper is a woman; the Ripper is my psychiatrist_.)

"It will sour this place forever for you," Molly tells them, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear, unruly hair they have never bothered to keep in check until they had to, to impress Hannibal, to make her think her manipulations were working. "If you don't go back for this case, you will forever be taunted by the lives you could've saved that you didn't."

Will sucks in a breath, closes their eyes. "Yeah," they nod. "I know. But I just… I can't." They swallow past the lump in their throat, and then start to say, "I feel like… Like Hannibal will drag me into her crazy, again. If I do go back."

"You know how to fight her off," Molly says.

(They had broken and told Molly all about their past during their wedding night. She took them into her arms, shushed them. Told them that it didn't matter. What mattered was now. Even as they told her about the murder pumping through their veins, that dark desire claiming her soul, she did not care. Or she did, but she did a wonderful job at hiding it — _we've all got wild exes_ , she had said, tried to push it under the rug like that.)

"I do," they tried to agree. "I do."

"You're strong, Will," she tells them, pulling them onto a gentle kiss. "You're _formidable_. There is nothing she can do to you that you don't know how to fight your way out of."

They guess she's right, but there's still well-known fear pulling at them.

They make a choice, then. They give in to temptation.

They're going to take the case of the Tooth Fairy, and they're going to see Hannibal.

* * *

Seeing Hannibal again, after three long years of separation, felt like they were back at her consult. The flashing, flashing lights, flickering over and over in front of their eyes, her voice low and gentle, guiding them through losing their memory.

They repress a shiver and come toward the cell, looking at her, looking through her.

"Hello, Will," she says.

Her prison-afforded haircut loses most of the poise she had back when she was free. Her hair goes down to the middle of her back, a salt-and-pepper color that's deepened since the last time they saw her in freedom, kneeling in front of her cabin, saying that they would know where she is, where they can always find her.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter," they say. There's no need for that title — her license long since revoked, anyway — but they have to try and separate themself from her, as much as possible. It feels like pulling teeth.

She tilts her head at them. "We are no longer in a first name basis?" she asks.

"We aren't," they agree. You are formidable, Molly says in their head, over and over. An opponent worthy of her time, a toy worth the pain of riling them up and watching them go. "I came to talk to you about a case."

"The Tooth Fairy?" She perks up, gives them a smile. Sharp teeth glint at them from the other side of the cell.

They resist the urge to put their hand on their side of the glass. They know Hannibal would mirror the gesture.

"Yes," they agree. "Have you read the reports?"

"Somewhat."

They keep talking about the Tooth Fairy, and Will hands her the articles, the information from the crime scenes. The tension is thick in the air, strong enough that they can taste it on their tongue; there's blood coating their mouth without them ever biting the inside of their cheek. Randall Tier lies dead on his cabin's floor, Hannibal's long long hair replacing his own.

"You just came here to look at me," she accuses, voice low, eyes curious. "You just came here to get the old scent again. Why don't you just smell yourself?"

They wince.

"Goodbye, Dr. Lecter," they say, trying to sound unaffected. _Formidable_ , Molly echoes in her head, an useless attempt at comfort. "I have enough help from you for now."

The pain of giving in to temptation presses against them; and as they leave the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, they can't shake off the absurd feeling that she walked out with them.

**Author's Note:**

> in a related note, the "why don't you just smell yourself?" line makes me go CRAZY
> 
> follow my [writing tumblr](https://smallredb0y.tumblr.com/), and please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
